heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.31 - Shout at the Devil
And Rogue did teleport. What she never realized was the few other times she did, Satan himself had pushed her through to her real goal each and every time. She did not no how Daimon's magick worked. She just had an instinctual connection to through his, now her, Dark Soul. This time however Satan also known as Marduk Kurios decided it was time to talk to the spawn of Raven Darkholme. She appeared infront of a thrown of bones, the screaming victims of Hell almost sounded like harmonized music as they screamed together. A human sized cage, almost like a bird cage was beside the throne, inside a redskinned man with red velvet like fur and a pointed tail was caught inside. In the thrown itself was a three-headed monstrosity. Something out of the imagination of HR Gieger or HP Lovecraft. It had three heads like a cross between ant eaters and goats, yellow glowing eyes. and red skin, devoid of any hair or fur except on it's goat like legs. It's body covered in spikes and spinals. It whiped out it's forked tongue from each head. It's voice coming from all around. "FUCKING SHIT" Was all Rogue wanted to say. But she didn't, she was much too terrified. Knowingly, she went through hell once as the guy she was then growing to care about held her, as she nestled her face safely into his neck so she would not see. But he was nowhere around. Instead she stood, shakily. Not daring to just fall onto her knees regardless of the consequences. Her eyes looked up to the monstrosity before her and blinked only once, "And who is askin'?" As soon as she said it, she mentally cursed her own southern attitude. Damn her moms for not raisin' her right. The nearly seven story tall being stood to it's full height in front of Rouge, all three heads chuckled at once like the laugh of a hyena. A resounding chorus of laughter resounded through the landscape as if thousands, hundreds of thousands of beings were laughing all at once, chattering and chittering at her. The creature bent at the waist until it's three heads were right in front of Rouge, each one larger than her. Rogue turned her head to the side, but kept her eye contact with the middle head. It seemed to be the best bet. Otherwise she'd be bouncing between eye contact with all three of these heads and one was more than enough. "That was a long /long/ time ago. Ah care more about the here and now. You been callin' me? Glad you got good reception down here." She quickly remembers a lesson from one of her mom's Mystique. Even when you are not in control of the situation, find what you have in your advantage. Sheer arrogance won't help help, but if you're not dead clearly they want something from you. She found a pile of bones that looked steady and tall enough to sit upon and cross her legs, "What do you want?" The creature stood up fully again and said. "So Ah'm a middle man? Well then don't Ah feel special. Feel so used n' hurt. But not entirely surprised." She had entirely no idea what Azazel meant, but his previous text was going to make her find her Momma but dang if this wasn't going to make her double time it soon. She tilted her head to the side, "And why should he? You ain't never gave him a good package. From what Ah understand he was abandoned to my realm, with nuthin' but a big ol scar on his chest and not much else to show for it. Could always grab his sister, you all incestuous with her too? Ah'd much rather not be yer family's middle man. Just some River Rat with other shit to do, you all should handle it amongst yerrselves. If you want me to just beg him to come back 'home' you can forget it. He has a life up there, and he owes nothin' to you. He's told me that much more than once" Momma's other's words rang true, "And always act like you have something they don't have." The laugh of hyenas filled the air as the three heads start to laugh again. There was another set of hyena laughs as they said, The huge form of Satan then morphed into a single man, wearing a red trenchcoat and black jeans. His heair and skin were white except for wingtips that were a dark aubrun. He walked over to Rogue and whispered into her ear, "Daimon is dying. He doesn't know it. But much like Carol Danvers... there is no going back. You have his everything, he will die." Well, there was only once solace as to this change. At least it was easier to determine where to direct her eyes. But that doesn't mean she became any more comfortable. She backed away with one step and looked to him, "And for obvious reasons, Ah don't want him to die. What needs to be done? Pretty sure you are who you say you are, is this going to be like...well...most? Will this pass? Or am I slowly killin' yer son?" Her jaw clenched once, as she awaited the answer and was sure she would get the worst one. The man in the trench coat waved his hand and suddenly all went dark. After a moment the noise of a spot light going on happened and then it was just Rogue and this man, this Satan, standing in this spotlight. "He will not pass, he is magic so you did not receive it all like you did with Carol Danvers. He is himself, and he will continue to do what he does. Because that's what he does. He's the good man who goes to war against the evil he sees." The man dances around in the spotlight around Rogue and says, "All the world is a stage and we are merely it's players." He looks Rogue in the eyes and says, "But Shakespeare got it wrong. While the players have the exits and entrances. He forgot to account for the audience. What they want to see, what those like me want to see. So choose Rogue. Bring Daimon to me, or try to fix it on your own, or live with what you have and watch Daimon waste away and die." He laughed for a moment and said, "The Choice is yours." Rogue tilted her head to the side and looked the demon man in the eye, knowing fully well what he really looked like if even that was the case, "Daimon and Ah solve it on our own, together. If he chooses to give himself to you Ah'll support it, not a moment before. Until then you leave us be, like you always left Daimon. Sure call, bug me whenever you like. In fact no matter what Ah'm doin Ah'll always pick up that phone, give you that attention like he always seemed to." She turned to face away from him, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Now bring me back home. Got work to do. Ah aint one to lollygag about." Looking the Demon man in the eye was the wrong idea. They say the Ghost Rider has a penance stare. A stare that made the victim feel all the sins they have ever experienced at once. That power came from the Devil. And as she looked him in the eyes she could feel it all. Cody, Carol, every single person she had ever touched and stolen from them. "Do not think for a second... Rogue, that I could not make your life a living hell if I wanted to. I am the Satan, I can touch you, hurt you, fuck you, however I feel like it. Your paltry mutant abilities do not effect the Adversary. I will send you to my son. And you will figure it out for yourself, or bring him to me, or live your life knowing that Daimon Hellstrom, cannot be healed by Xavier's mind tricks or Brood genetic manipulating. He will die. You will live." He turned back into his real form as hellfire grew around you. Rogue would wake up in the main hall of Fire Lake Manor. Isaac the gargoyle was right there as she awoke asking, "Can I help you m'lady? Lord Hellstrom is asleep at the moment." Before she even had a chance to even react she was back to her realm, but her mind was racing even as she was there. Rogue sat up, and immediately got to her feet, her eyes wide and wild. But Isaac, while she knew so little about him was a familiar sight. She reached out to grab at his wide arm, "Is sleep of actual good to him right now? Pretty sure it aint. And um. Ah had a good long talk with his dad. Gonna find someplace to sit." She collapsed back onto the ground and up against a wall as she just held her face into her hands, "Ah'll just wait until he wakes up, if you don't mind. If you find any books on how to handle the specific situation Ah'm in please just throw em at me, that would be appreciated." The Gargoyle in a butler suit tried his best to smirk at Rogue, unfortunately he didn't have the right muscles in his face so it came off as a creepy smile. He walked over to her tired body and helped her into the hallway and said, "I remember the first time I really saw Hell. It was when I was on my own death bed, I sold my very soul to save my home town of Christiansboro." They were walking towards the steps to the second floor when he kept telling her, "I travelled the world as an agnostic, looking for the mysticism of any culture to save my home. Jews, Muslims, Hindus none of them had the answer. So I returned home." Rogue was asleep at the point when they reached the staircase. Isaac continued to talk as he got the pillow and the cover, "I went home and read from a book. the Demon Avarrish answered my call. He would preserve Christianboro for all time, if I just promised to serve him for fifty years as a gargoyle." He lifted Rogue's head and put a pillow underneath. He then touched the Dark Soul brand on her chest, "And when those fifty years were over... a loop hole kept me in his service. Master Daimon freed me, and I swore myself to him." A blanket was put on Rouge and he tried his best to kiss her cheek with no lips, "I am sure that Master Daimon will save you too." Category:Log